Card-Jitsu
:Go here for a list of cards. Click here for a list of the real cards. here for the exact order of all of the belt colors, here for a tactics guide, here for the related game Card-Jitsu Fire and here for the new game Card-Jitsu Water, and here for the app for some mobile devices. '''Card-Jitsu' is a card game played in the Dojo (and in the Ninja Hideout). To get there, players need to go to the Dojo Courtyard, which is accessible via the map and enter through doors (if you are a Ninja, go to the Dojo Courtyard, hover your mouse over the protruding stone wall on the left, and click the door that will automatically appear to enter the Ninja Hideout). On a penguin's first visit, they must talk to the Sensei, the owner of the Dojo. He will explain what to do, as well as giving them a starter pack. According to the Belts Legend, belts are earned faster if players use earn your belts instead of playing on a mat. The belts rank from white belt to black belt (excluding the rank of ninja).Card Jitsu Fire and Water are new ways to play card jitsu.Card Jitsu Snow could possibly come in November. Since May 28, 2009, players could see their deck at the Dojo and Dojo Courtyard. They need to click on the 3 cards that are at the down-right angle of the screen. Member penguins can now buy Card-Jitsu mats in the ninja catalog. A Card-Jitsu mat allows penguins to play Card-Jitsu in a member igloo. Playing Online Once players have the Starter Pack from the Sensei, go to a mat, or talk to the Sensei and select Earn your belts (as mentioned before, earn your belts mode is recommended as you get new belts quicker doing it). If they use a mat, they will have to wait for another player to come and play with them, which might take a while. If no one comes to your mat, switch to a busier server, or a match can also be found in under 10 seconds by speaking to the Sensei via Earn your belts Mode. The aim of the game is to beat opponents by collecting sets of winning Card-Jitsu cards. Only certain cards will beat others, via the form of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Once players have an opponent, they will be taken to the arena, and will bow to each other. They then have 20 seconds to choose a card. If they fail to choose a card, one will automatically be selected after 20 seconds. Once both players have chosen a card, they are revealed. Then the winner keeps the card to help make a set. Remember that: *Fire beats Snow *Snow beats Water *Water beats Fire However, in the event of similar types of cards being drawn, the card with the highest number wins. If the numbers also match, then no-one wins that round. Although there are lots of phenomena that can affect this, which explained in detail, later in the article. Winning There are two ways to win Card-Jitsu. First, players can have the same type of card (such as Snow, water or fire), but three in different colors, such as Red, Blue, Green, etc. Alternatively, you can have one of each card, in different colors. You can also see how to win by mousing over the question mark "?" in a game. Actions When players win a round, your penguin might perform an action. They are as follows: *'Snow:' The player's penguin hits the opponent with a snowball. *'Water:' The player's penguin hits the opponent with a water balloon. *'Fire:' The player's penguin squirts hot sauce at the other penguin's feet. *'Power Cards:' What power cards do is decided by which power card it is. (See List of Card-Jitsu Power Cards) Cards :For a list of cards and its special effects see Card-Jitsu Cards. Earning Belts After playing a certain number of games, players are rewarded with a belt: *'White Belt' *'Yellow Belt' *'Orange Belt' *'Green Belt' *'Blue Belt' *'Red Belt' *'Purple Belt' *'Brown Belt' *'Black Belt' Tips :''See Main Article: Card Jitsu/Tactics Guide *Use Logic to try to beat your opponents. For example, if a player has one Fire-type and one Snow-type card, they would probably use a water-type card so you should use a snow type card. But if the penguin who is fighting with you is a high belt penguin, they know if they choose water and you choose snow you would win. So they choose Fire-type card to defeat your snow. This way it is better to choose a water-type card. *When fighting Sensei use Fire and Water back and forth to win easier. It won't always work but it will eventually. And if you do not have a water/fire card just use the same element you did last time, but don't use snow. *Most players of Card-Jitsu have developed "special techniques" to help them win almost every game. These tactics can vary from their starter card, to the last card, or which cards to playing a difficult situation. *Predicting your opponent's next move will help you greatly when playing Card-Jitsu. If they also predict your move, this is known as a "double-bluff", and can sometimes backfire onto you. *Typically you have a 1 and a half chance in winning a round. These chances increase under certain circumstances. *If you are a person with a high belt (brown, black etc.)and the person you're playing is or almost is the same belt as you,and you for example have two snow but no fire or water.It would be safe to pick a high snow because the other person thinks you will try to trick them,so they think it would be safe to pick water. *Most players try to win by getting a snow, fire, and water. Try to win by getting a three-of-a-kind. *A common method is to use 2 cards of a certain element. For an example, if they have 2 fire cards, they expect you to use water. You will have to use fire yourself. If you're the one tricking, double-fool them by using water. *A new power card will be out soon, as seen in a You decide! post on Club Penguin's blog. *Pick high numbered cards so if you have the same element as the opponent, you can win, but pick a low numbered card when someone picks one of the three starter pack power cards. *One technique is the backwards technique. This technique works when your fighting high-belts and low. It works by picking your highest card at the time. Let's say it's snow. Then you pick the card that would lose to that(water). If they are the same color, move onto the next one(fire). If its the same color keep the cycle(snow water fire). This sometimes works better for the belts in the middle(green, blue, red) better than high belts. Card-Jitsu Fire :See main article: Card-Jitsu Fire Card-Jitsu Fire is a spin-off of Card Jitsu, heavily revolving around the fire element. It's actually held in the Volcano. Only ninja that are members that have the Amulet can play the game. Card-Jitsu Fire is only multiplayer, with a maximum of 4 players at once.When you first talk to Sensei in the room, he will give you a pack of 10 cards; the Fire Pack. You can use these cards in all of the Card-Jitsu games. Instead of belts, you have a suit that you unlock. First, its shoes, and so on until you get all of the items and have to beat Sensei to earn a fire gem on your Amulet. Card-Jitsu Water :See main article: Card-Jitsu Water Card Jitsu Water was released on the 24th of November 2010. On card jitsu water, you must move from the end of the waterfall by throwing the correct element that beats the other element to get to the next platform. Its in one of the secert doors, like Card-Jitsu Fire, so only members with the Amulet can get to the room. Instead of belts, you have a suit that you unlock. First, its shoes, and so on until you get all of the items and have to beat Sensei. This is the same with Card-Jitsu Fire as well, but most players find that the Card-Jitsu Fire is easier to play since it doesn't lag. This game is only multiplayer from 2-4 players. When you first talk to Sensei in the room, he will give you a pack of 10 cards; the Water Pack. You can use these cards in all of Card-Jitsu. Trivia *In The Penguin Times Issue #160, if you clicked the letters N, I, and N in the word Lightning, the letter J in Dojo, and the letter A in Damaged (this spells NINJA), a stone tablet would appear saying: "fire, water, snow the triangle of power your journey's first step" This obviously refers to Card-Jitsu and simply was a clue about the upcoming game. *With the exception of the Fall Fair games, Card-Jitsu is the only game you can't get Coins from. You get belts instead. *Sometimes, at the start, and the .swf, you will see the "Earn Your Belts", "Challenge Sensei", And "Instructions" replaced with "This is a menu item!" also Sensei saying "This example text, I have put it on 3 lines, Not a good haiku. You will just see a glimpse of those words. *When Card-Jitsu came out, everyone was playing at once in crowded servers and sometimes when people finish their game the room was full. The round they just played didn't get them closer to their next belt. *Since the release of Card-Jitsu Water (24th of November 2010), stamps were given. *In September 2008, there were many ninja sightings all over the place. There were ones in the Gift Shop, Lighthouse, HQ, Ski Lodge, Ski Hill and Town. There was also the first spotting of Sensei at the half-hidden Dojo Courtyard where Sensei's name was ?????? . These question marks had the same amount of characters to spell "Sensei". He was using a show shovel to dig out the Dojo at that time. *When Card-Jitsu Fire came, all the ninjas went on a fiery scavenger hunt. *When Card-Jitsu Water came out, The island turned into a water party. *This is the only Card-Jitsu game available to both members and non-members. *There is a game on Human Mania which is coming out called Card Battle. *Find Four and Card-Jitsu are the only 2 games in Club Penguin to be playable in two different locations. *It is unknown when Card-Jitsu Snow will be released, penguins say that it will be released on November 2012. Names in Other Languages Gallery Q.PNG|An incident sgigloo.PNG|A Rank 11 rare card. rockhoppersship.PNG|Rare Rank 12 card. clocktower.PNG|A Rank 6 card that is given in the water booster. dojosketch.PNG|A common power card. ff.PNG|The second-rarest starter deck power card. mecards.PNG|An example of a user with exactly 100 cards. -2.jpg|-2 effect. jetpackcards.png|4 rare cards (the Rank 7 is not that rare, if you are lucky you would get it in the fire booster) with the Jet-pack theme. cloudwavecard.png|A quite common rank 12 card (given to lucky users in fire booster) whitepufflecard.png|A puffle deck power card. abominablesnow.PNG|A puffle deck card with the "Abominable Snowman" sketch seen in Mission 5. s.PNG|4 blue water cards scored in a row, attempting to earn the Full Dojo stamp me1.PNG|A Page Of Cards. File.jpg|card|link=file:///C:/Users/michael/Pictures/File.jpg See also *List of Card-Jitsu Cards *Belts *Card Jitsu/Tactics Guide *Card-Jitsu Fire *Ninja Hideout *Dojo *Dojo Courtyard *Sensei *Card-Jitsu Water *Ninja Items *Card-Jitsu Snow External links *Card-Jitsu Belts *Card-Jitsu Instructions *Music of the game *Video on how to become a ninja Category:Ninjas Category:Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Card-Jitsu Fire Category:Card-Jitsu Water Category:Card-Jitsu Gems Category:List Of Card-Jitsu Belts Category:FAOTW Category:Card-Jitsu Series Category:Games of Club Penguin Category:Games after Disney Category:Sensei Category:Card-Jitsu Snow